


qwq #3

by chisei



Series: qwq [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei





	qwq #3

当你的小男朋友咬著口枷束带跟你说他想试试一些新花样的时候，已经活了大半辈子并且认真享受生活以至於认为已经再没什么花样可以玩的你会有以下哪种反应呢：  
▶一，正经八百跟他说明天你要赶一班早班飞机五点就得到机场没时间跟他玩。  
▶二，虽然不知道小年轻的脑袋里有什么稀奇古怪的想法，但你们昨天已经玩得太过火了，小男孩该好好休息免得做到一半又哭着喊痛让你憋得不行只能操他的嘴又不能操得尽兴，因为小男孩会委屈地说你太大了他吃不进全部。  
▶三，明天的班机随时可以改期反正你搭的是私家机，而你的小男朋友有种奇怪的青少年犟脾气就是一旦错过他第一时间想与你分享的那些奇思妙想，等之后回头再问他就不肯再说出来，该说他是害羞或倔强你反正也搞不懂这两者的差別，你嚐过甜头知道个中滋味知道他总是不会让你失望。

☑ 你在天人交战间选了三

其实你应该还有其他选项。  
比如从青少年的书包里拿出不该他年纪拥有的飞机杯，把那个明明已经做过许多不该他年纪做的事却能一再表现出他什么都不知道的明知故犯者搂进怀里、握住那根顶端渗出透明汁液的阴茎，在他不敢握紧你双手、不得不分心控制力道的时候，拿着那个你挑给他的秘密生日礼物，戏弄似的剥开顶端的嫩皮，露出最脆弱柔软的位置，只将他套进一部份，让他感受那即将被包裹著的舒爽感又无法得到完全的满足。你会看到他因为被迫忍耐又无法不去感受的快感而泛红湿润的眼角，感受他在你臂弯里企图挺腰将你的手当做他自慰用玩具的一部份，并用他软绵绵的口气呼唤你的名字以求你给予更多。  
但此刻你只想知道他的脑袋里想着什么。  
你知道青少年贪恋性爱带来的极致刺激，贪恋皮肤紧贴的温度好像那能融化彼此让你们合而为一，但你已经不是青少年了，你只想让他得到他要的。

他不好意思地从包里倒出一个小纸包，你只希望并已经忍不住提醒他这种玩具还是买全新的比较好。果不其然得到他如幼兽羞愤又毫无威吓感的低吼说这才不是二手货、如果真要说的话你也是N手货了好吧！  
就算我是N手货那也是累积了无数经验以便取悅我下个主人的珍品。你说着主人的时候，盯着他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，好像他这个主人才是你可口的猎物，你打量他的目光就像你早就把他按在爪下只考虑著该从哪边拆吃入腹般露骨。  
噢珍品。他想起了什么，连耳朵尖都红得要滴出血似的，难为情又恍惚地只能随口重复你的话尾。然后他凑上来勾住你的脖子，跨坐在你腿上，与你面对面对视不过十秒就发出懊悔的音节低下头说天啊我还是做不到。  
你当然察觉他肢体僵硬明显不谙此道，因为他从来是被你引导的那方，有时连亲吻都会让他忘记呼吸，而他那些奇思妙想多仰赖你无人能比的执行力才顺利实现  
你故意压低声音哄他说出他对那些玩具有什么安排：  
▶一，你想让我綁上那條口枷，让我真的成为你一个人的玩具，在不该说话的时候保持沈默，连亲吻都不被允许得到，让你用我的阴茎得到快乐让我因为忍耐而不得不更加卖力取悅你以便让你解开我的束缚。  
▶还是二，你想要自己綁上那條口枷，让我用皮带绑住你的手，像我们看过的情色电影把你吊在不得不垫高脚尖的高度，好让你看清楚我是怎么用那条看起来一点也不结实的牛皮鞭搧打你现在已经硬得在牛仔裤里被挤压发疼的阴茎，还有你敏感的大腿、还有臀缝下那两颗抖动不停的小肉球。  
▶又或者是我错了，你其实想要三，你自己绑上那条口枷，我用那条黑丝带盖住你的眼，你想要知道我是怎么样在你看不见说不出话的情况下，又怎么能清楚你每个或吸吮或舔舐或啃咬就浑身发颤，无视於我说再射精下去你就没东西可射只能爽到失禁的地方。  
现在，告诉我你想的是什么。

☑ 他脸红心跳地比出一根手指

你的小男朋友露出向往的表情，而你已经知道他的选择。你们的默契往往只需要一个眼神，你才刚看向被他扔在一边的口枷他马上就为你戴上。  
有点内向的小男孩白瓷般的牙扣在淡粉色的嘴唇上，如果换做平常你早就按著他后脑，逼他张开嘴缠弄他的舌，尤其是吸吮他的舌尖他便会为此舒服得起微微战栗——你总是能在微妙的细节处开发出你这位小男朋友的敏感带。  
但现在你含着口枷不能言语，舌头被隔绝在嘴里，而那个企图主导情事的青少年却有点不知所措地看着你。你想你还是得给他一个小小的鼓励以及表示游戏开始的讯号，你用口枷蹭过他的唇犹如往常以舌描绘那对薄唇的深吻前戏。他终于放过凹陷了两痕牙印的唇，重新勾住你的脖子，并挺直腰杆，这让他足以用居高临下的眼神来审视他的新玩具。他抵著你的额，力道比落花轻微的吻在你鼻尖印下。他总是爱惜旧物，那么他也会好好爱惜你。  
你开始猜测他会如何使用你，但他似乎比起使用更想搞清楚他拥有什么样的玩具。  
他像你又不同于你，把你推倒在床上后，像条畏寒的蛇趴伏在你身上，用细碎的吻描绘出你每一寸肌肤的触感，用湿润的舌再上一道透明之色，以便灯光底下显现出一道道干涸的痕迹，他在你身上烙下属于他的印记。  
最后又回到你的脸上，他舔去你因为口枷而流出的唾液，穿过强迫你嘴张成一个O字型的铁环，缠住你的舌又在得到你的回应前缩回去。  
他红著脸在你身上磨蹭著蹬掉费事的牛仔裤，你感觉得到他的阴茎就像一截燃烧的蜡烛，又热又湿地抵在你的小腹上。他有点埋怨地说我真的好痛，下次不要再买紧身牛仔裤给我了。你想他怎么能对一个玩具撒娇呢，而下一秒他已经抬起身，将他的阴茎抵在你的唇与铁环间，要你履行玩具的用处，接受他用阴茎插弄你的口腔。  
因为被侷限在张嘴的姿态，无法收缩口腔让你的男朋友得到被吸吮的快感，你只能尽可能放松喉咙，舌头紧紧卷著嘴里的阴茎，即使他不懂深浅因为被缠绕住的快感而忍不住往更深的地方挺入，你也尽可能不发出干呕声打坏他的兴致。  
你就像被他这位小贵族掳获的忠心的奴隸，只想让他从你这里得到无人可给的快乐，即使他在你嘴里涂抹上腥苦的液体你也只会因此更加兴奋於他的赐予，而不因他以阴茎操弄你的嘴唇感到屈辱。你是那么喜爱他因为快感闭起眼昂著头，随着你主动吞咽而发出喘息的模样。高潮将近时你按上他的臀不让他退出你的嘴，逼他不得不将有些稀薄的精液喷湧在你嘴里，虽然早有準备你还是用力地咳了几下才把误入气管的精液咳出。  
他惊讶又羞愤地说我本来没想这样的！  
然后就要翻身下床去抽几张纸巾要让你吐出他的东西，却被你握住手，让他看你还沾了一点白液的舌尖。  
他的脸上浮起比晚霞还要瑰丽的色泽，他怎么不知道你意思呢，捧著你的脸毫不介意那是他撒下的甘露，嚐嚐你舌尖上的他的味道。  
他自鼻间发出一道难耐的哼声，你知道是你该履行一个好玩具的时候了。你想着该从何开始取悅的小主人：  
▶一，他的乳头已经在无人碰触的情况下硬挺地缀在胸前，这时候只要用牙齿轻轻一咬他马上会硬起来，或者你也喜欢把那对小小的乳头揉捏成更大的形状，这会让你更好含进嘴里舔咬直到他带着哭音说痛讨饶。  
▶二，他此刻已经往后躺在床头，手上沾著凝胶质地的润滑剂，但迟迟没有动作，只用那双湿漉漉的眼直勾勾地瞅著你，你应该要揩走那些润滑剂，为他好好扩张那即将含苞盛放的入口，用你长茧的指腹摩擦那柔软得禁不起任何粗糙触感的窄穴。  
▶三，你可以亲吻他那双肌肉匀称饱满的腿，就像一个恋足癖信徒膜拜他的神明，从趾缝到脚踝，还有只覆著一层薄皮的脚背。

☑ 你潜藏的奴性无声吶喊着三

他渐渐进入状况了。你看着他往后靠在床头叠高的枕头上，两条腿微微打开成一个欲迎还拒的角度，黑色紧绷的三角内裤像块阴影罩在那双腿间最深处。他抬起一条腿踩在你的肩膀上，他有点羞赧地咬著食指却更像是引诱，他说我知道你喜欢我的腿，但我不知道你有多喜欢。SHOW ME.  
如果你没有口枷那你或许会发出笑声，要他不要踩着你的肩膀，让他用脚心来好好感受你有多渴望他，你会叫他用脚代替双手为他摸摸你已经硬得笔直发疼的阴茎，他只能紧绷着腿努力达到你的要求，直到你用乳白色的精液为那双白皙的脚掌增添光泽——但你此刻戴着口枷，而你的小贵族下达的命令是令他知道你多爱他的腿，你当然知道他实际想问的是你有多爱他，如何能在他面前折腰，向他表态你的屈从全来自於爱。  
你想你证明不了这件事，就像溺水者怎么说得出自己挣扎中喝进多少的水，你根本不知。  
你握住右肩上的那只脚捧到嘴边，每一根脚趾轮流以唇宣誓效忠，穿过口枷探入嘴里好用舌头舔舐圆润饱满的趾腹。你的小贵族粗重呼吸开始加入不稳定的颤抖，因为他的趾腹特別敏感，你故意用粗糙的舌苔用力摩擦，他就会像株柔软的含羞草又痒又爽地蜷起可爱的弧度。  
他忍不住拉下内裤，不知何时重新硬挺的阴茎从里头弹出来，他握着他的阴茎开始套弄起来，一边发出甜美的鼻音，又用那双耽溺情慾的眼勾著你，要你別停下你的动作。  
你将他的右腿搁到肩上，吊着眼与他视线交缠，嘴唇与口枷一起亲吻那只纤细却又有著饱满线条的小腿肚，稍稍退开，用嘴里无法吞咽的唾液缓缓滴在他腿上，再用舌头沿着水痕舔去，往上到膝窝的时候你故意在那里停留，舌尖打转了好一会儿。  
他忍不住蹬著你肩膀要你快別舔了，但力道软绵绵的根本阻止不了你，你就感受著他高潮的颤抖一路亲吻著大腿内侧的嫩肉再到糊满精液的腿心间。他的内裤甚至只是露出半根被他摸的红通通的阴茎，其他部份都还被裹在里头。你想你应该向他充分表达了你的爱意以至於他的一切。你压上他的身，他另一条腿早就自发地夹缠在你腰间，你故意在他微张的嘴里滴落唾液，他也毫无异议地吞咽下去，就像他为你口交时吞精而不觉得反感。  
但你仍然是他的奴隸，你想让他得到快乐，为你之一切感到愉悅。你隔着口枷亲吻他，逗他的舌穿过被你含得温暖的铁环里与你交缠，倒是分不清楚谁才是被拘束的那个了。  
你揉著他的臀肉，把他按到你胯下，你用下身去蹭他还在吐著残存精液的阴茎，他被这突如其来的挤压弄得发出像是哭泣又享受的呻吟，他伸手抱紧你，要你继续用舌头操他的嘴，又配合着你抬腰。  
徒手撕开那件可怜的内裤时，他的笑声还被你压在唇间。他说我下次还是穿四角裤好了，比较有弹性。你可以拉开裤缝就直接进来。  
你放开他的嘴，舔过他的喉结，最后在有些鼓起的胸肉上，绕着乳头打转，另一边拉着他的手，要他自己用指腹捏揉。有时人反而对自己更舍得狠心，你看你都舍不得咬（虽然是戴着口枷的原因）他都把他的乳头在胸上拉扯出一座浅浅的肉色帐篷，然后又放开，这样来来回回玩弄几下，乳头就又红又肿，他才拿指甲沿着乳头里的缝一掐，就又发出难耐颤抖的尖叫。他只能一边感受著自己的粗暴，还有你温吞的舔弄。在两种不同的快感间打转。  
你打开润滑剂沾了一点，就探入那个有点发肿的穴口，初始的插入总是会让他有点不适应，他放松身体，又摇了摇臀，示意你再多加手指并且再深一点，他忍耐快到极限，想要你尽快做好扩张，真正的进入他。  
你都不知道一个口枷能让他这么放得开，好像他真是个荒淫的小贵族，而你的存在只是为了让他得到极乐。  
你的手指慢慢增加为三根，每一次都混著润滑剂插到最深处，但还是不够满足你的主人。他一把将你掀翻，背对着你坐上你的小腹，让你看清楚他是怎么撑开自己的臀缝，露出那个微红的入口，又抓着你的东西慢慢进入那一处湿热柔软的天堂。他的背后凹出一道漂亮的流线，汗水沿着那道沟槽流到股缝间，你真想把他重新压回你身下，按著他的后肩胛，要他抬高臀部乖乖接受你的侵入，然后低下头舔去背上亢奋而泌出的汗液。  
你是个说到做到的人。你说你要让他把你当成玩具，让你为了卸下口枷而努力取悅他而罔顾自己，那你便坐起身，将他重新搂在怀里，让他一边扭著腰把你的阴茎当成自慰的玩具，你也拉着他的手像捏陶似一起握他半软的阴茎搓揉，他不得不往后靠在你胸前仰头哭叫著这太多了。  
你仍然尽责地让他得到快乐，即使他找到可以使他更舒服的角度自己扭臀摇动，也要时不时配合他的动作往上顶，让自己进入他更深处。你看着他陷入快感而迷乱落泪的模样忽然腻了这个奴隸与贵族的游戏，你听着他因快感而啜泣只想要：  
▶一，让他知道给予他快乐的人是谁，让他在高潮前看得到你而不是真正把你当成一个性玩具。  
▶二，枕头旁边落了一个硅胶阴茎环，你想他这两天玩得这么疯是该克制一下射精的次数。  
▶三，你想到他明天还有课不像你能在飞机上补眠，应该对他温柔点，让他再一次高潮后就结束这场突发的小游戏。

☑ 你毫不犹豫一以外的选项

你放开他的手并只吐得出透明前液的可怜东西，按住他的腰往前倾，要他顺着你的姿势跪趴在床上，像一只乖巧雌伏的雪白牝鹿，折起他纤细修长的四肢，又或者是一朵柔顺而微翘著花瓣尾端的香水百合，在你们相连的地方隐约透出鲜豔红润的蕊芯。  
你放慢速度，将他紧紧握在手里，在他的腰间留下泛红的指痕。  
他还没察觉到情势丕变，只觉得你不再配合他，一直扭腰要模仿你操他的动作，企图摆脱你的掌握想要加快速度，好让他赶快从累积的快感中宣泄。但你不疾不徐地往后退只剩前端还在里头，这让他不满地回头瞋你，被你抓住他的双手反折到背后，用你刚刚从床上摸到的他準备了却忘记用在你身上的一副皮手铐扣住。因为没有支撑点他的脸挤在棉被里，而身体也倒在床上，你唯一给予他的支撑只有他如猫伸展时抬高的臀部。你慢慢一插到底，他的身体也跟著在与柔软的布料摩擦起来，他止不住呻吟。  
已经被玩弄得敏感至极的乳尖禁不起即使是丝质的搓弄，你特別喜欢看他这样，明明很喜欢又要叫得像是被谁欺负似的，好像在谴责你不该把这孩子带到你的床上。  
做爱对你来说已经不算是什么享乐的事，那比较近似於一个满足的过程，你享受他在你身上得到快感的成就感，享受他在做爱时将你视作唯一支拄不放开你的占有慾，享受他流露出与他干净外表截然不同的淫靡模样。你心里头安放着的这个表面乖巧实则不听话的小男孩只有在这时候才最表里如一。  
你放开了他的腰，让他只能完全趴伏在床上，你们分开的部位连著许多透明的丝线，他在喘息在发出得不到抚慰而焦躁的哼声，只能蹭著床让挤压在中间的前方得到一点舒服。你俯身贴到他的背后，压着他的手让他知道你是他此刻主宰，你们地位骤然互换，你拉开他的腿，慢慢再次沉入他已经柔软得不再抗拒反而欢欣接纳你的窄径。  
你已经埋到最深处，却不再挺腰顶他，你慢慢在他里头磨著，让他感受你的每一寸形状，双手往下挤压他的臀肉，让他把你过得更紧描绘得更清楚，在擦过某一处的时候他用一种极为甜腻的语气不断叫著你的名字，你於是知道你找到了，便在相连的地方又挤进一根手指往他特別有反应的那一处按压，他的脸在棉被里不断摆动，最后尖叫著你的名字在床上弄出了一小洼白泉。  
你抽出时他仍然不断抽搐，你抵在他腰臀间那个漂亮的凹窝，将他当作你的玩具用力地蹭著，他被你压着的手也握住你的肉茎，让你增加磨擦的阻力，在他背上留下一道以精液纹成的图案。

你解开手铐的时候，他终于回过神，软软地抱怨你怎么没提醒他对你用手铐。你笑了一下，咬著他的耳朵说下次我可以让你把我绑起来，这比手铐好玩多了。  
他翻过来也为你解下你的口枷，那张脸红通通的，还不好意思地咬著唇，眼睛亮晶晶地朝你点头。

end.


End file.
